


All Is Found

by Stellalunadollymama



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, Kissing, Magic, Memory Loss, Musical References, Other, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Prophetic Dreams, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellalunadollymama/pseuds/Stellalunadollymama
Summary: You've lost your memories and no one is more eager to help get them back than Zim! Together you two will search for your memories and might make some new discoveries along the way.
Relationships: Dib (Invader Zim)/Reader, Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of pounding mechanical footsteps and noisy giggles filled your ears, as your eyes slowly opened. You let out a shrill shriek! You weren’t in the comfort of your bedroom but in a cold steel cage in a sinister alien laboratory!

“HI UNICORN!!! IVE MISSED YOU!! YOU WANT SOME WAFFLES?!” GIR squealed as he shoved a sticky, soggy waffle into your cage.

“What the-?! Where am I?! And I’m not a Unicorn!” You wailed as you tried to back away from the waffle.

**CLANG!**

Your back collided with the cold metal bars that surrounded your cage.

You let out a groan as you rubbed your now throbbing back.

“Don’t you remember, Unicorn? You’re my master’s bestest friend! WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY?!” GIR blubbered as he begun to cry hysterically.

Despite the confusion that flooded your mind, there _was_ something familiar about the little robot who screeched before you.

You opened your mouth to speak but a different voice cut you off.

“So, you’ve finally decided to come crawling back to me.” Zim’s voice dripped with venom as he dramatically emerged from the shadows.

His large ruby eyes narrowed as his gaze pierced through your soul.

As terrifying as this alien seemed, he also seemed very familiar. Maybe you really _did_ know this alien and the screaming robot. However, your memory refused cooperate. All your mind could process were fear and confusion.

“What?! Crawling back?! I don’t even know who-or even what you are!” You spluttered as you hugged yourself protectively.

“LIES! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ZIM!!” Zim roared as he threw himself at your cage.

You let out a terrified yelp as Zim rattled your cage.

“Master! Perhaps Y/N is suffering from amnesia?” Zim’s computer suggested.

“YOU’RE LYING!!” Zim screeched as he angrily pointed at the ceiling.

“It was just a theory, Sir. No need to get defensive-”

“SILENCE!!” Zim interjected.

“Neyah?” Minimoose inquired as they floated next to Zim.

“WAIT A MINUTE! THE Y/N HUMAN HAS AMNESIA! OF COURSE! That’s why they can’t remember anything!” Zim declared as he stroked his chin.

“That’s literally what I just said-” Zim’s computer groaned.

“BE QUIET! Computer! Run a diagnostic on Y/N for amnesia!” Zim commanded as he folded his arms.

“Right away, _Sir!_ ” The computer spat as large mechanical tentacles dropped from the ceiling.

You let out a scream as the tentacles shot out and wrapped around you.

“Diagnosing. DIAGNOSING!” The computer strained as the tentacles whirred.

You squeezed your eyes shut as you braved yourself for the worst.

“DIAGNOSIS COMPLETE!! Y/N appears to have amnesia as a result of head truama.” The computer explained as the tentacles released you.

You let out a sigh of relief as the tentacles retracted into the ceiling.

“Head trauma?! How is that possible?!” Zim snapped.

“Ooh yeah… Unicorn hit their head when I was bringing them over here!” GIR admitted cheerfully.

“Y/N hit their head?! How?! HOOW?!” Zim cried as he grabbed GIR.

“I dragged them on the floor and they hit their head on a lawn gnome!” GIR chirped with a giggle.

“ARGH!!! GIR! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE Y/N LOVE ME AGAIN IF THEY CAN’T EVEN REMEMBER WHO I AM?!” Zim screeched as he threw GIR to the ground and slammed his fists on the ground.

“I’M SORRY, MASTER!! THE LEPRECHAUNS TOLD ME TO DO IT!!” GIR cried hysterically as he clutched his metallic head.

“ALL IS LOST!! ALL THE LOVE Y/N HUMAN HAD FOR ZIM IS GONE FOREVER!” Zim blubbered pathetically as tears begun to stream down his face.

“Neyah?” Minimoose inquired sympathetically.

“WAIT A MINUTE THAT’S IT! COMPUTER! PLAYBACK ANY RECORDINGS OF Y/N!” Zim’s command oozed with despartion.

“Multiple recordings of Y/N found. INITIATING PLAYBACK!” The computer bellowed.


	2. Chapter 2

“I love this show!” GIR smiled as the playback begun.

“INITIATING PLAYBACK OF RECORDING ONE!” The computer bellowed as the monitor crackled to life.

A familiar looking boy with a strangely large head cautiously approached you.

“Y/N? Is that really you?” Dib asked anxiously.

“Dib?! Oh my gosh! I haven’t seen you since elementary skool!” You squealed as you pulled him into a tight hug.

“Y/N! It really _is_ you!” Dib’s eyes filled with joyful tears as he returned the hug.

“Hey wait a minute. I thought you moved away because your dad got a job in a different city. What are you doing back?” Dib eyes you suspiciously as he pulled away from the hug.

“Well my dad got fired from that job so we had to move back.” You admitted as you rubbed the back of your head.

“That makes sense. Sorry I guess…but at least I have my best friend back!” Dib cheered.

“I know! I’ve missed you so much! I remember how we used to go hunting for aliens together!” You giggled.

“Well…What if I told you that I found a real alien this time?” Dib asked nervously as he gave you a hopeful look.

“Wait. You’re still into aliens after all these years?” You asked as you tilted your head to this side.

“Paranormal Investigation is a lifestyle,Y/N! Anyway, I’ve found a real alien! His name is Zim and he goes to this Skool! He wears a terrible human disguise but he’s so obviously an alien-ACK!”

**FWUMP!**

Dib’s rant was cut short by his face kissing the ground.

“Do not listen to the Dib stink! The filthy boy is full of LIES! I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. I am just as inferior and smelly as everyone else.” Zim denied as he stood in front of Dib.

Zim eyed you as he spoke. He definitely seemed to like what he saw. Despite being human, something about your E/C eyes and the look of shock on your face seemed to captivate him.

Zim’s trance was cut short by the feeling of your hand colliding with his left hip.

**SWOOSH!**

You shoved Zim aside and shot him the most fiery death glare he had ever seen in his life.

That look of pure rage caused Zim’s emotions to swirl like a hurricane. Alongside sheer terror, Zim felt something indescribable. 

His squeedlysplooch felt like it was tied up in knots and left burning in the rain. Despite how painful the feeling felt, Zim strangely liked it. All Zim could do was sit in shock for a moment before finally regaining his composure.

“HEY! How dare you push Zim?!” Zim spluttered out as the enchantment wore off.

You paid Zim no more attention as you rushed to Dib’s side.

“Dib! Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!” You yelped as you crouched down next to him.

“Ugh…I think so…” Dib groaned as he slowly lifted his head off the ground.

Dib coughed up some dirt as he struggled to get up off the ground.

“Need some help?” You offered as you held out your hand.

“Yeah…Thanks,Y/N!” Dib smiles as he took your hand.

After peeling Dib off the ground you turned your attention back to Zim.

If looks could kill, Zim would’ve been a corpse before he hit the floor.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve to push someone around like that!” You snapped as you stormed over towards Zim.

“Hey! _You_ pushed _me_ too!” Zim grumbled meekly as he folded his arms.

“That’s only because you pushed my best friend first!” You retorted as you narrowed your eyes.

Zim snorted as he let out an evil giggle. The giggle gradually morphed into a chuckle. Zim’s laugh slowly became louder and louder before erupting into full on maniacal laughter.

“What’s so funny?!” You snarled as you folded your arms.

“The Dib stink actually having a friend! HA! That won’t last long when you learn how much he loves to spread lies.” Zim sneered as he wiped away a tear.

“If Dib is lying, then why are you acting so defensive?” You teased as a smug grin spread across your face.

“INSOLENT FOOL HUMAN! I don’t like it when people spread lies about me.” Zim snarled as snapped a finger into your face.

“ ‘Insolent fool human?’ Yeah that doesn’t sound like something an alien would say at _all_.” You mocked sarcastically.

“HA! Your only friend has been turned against you, Dib-Stink! NOW WALLOW IN YOUR MISERABLE LONELY EXISTENCE!” Zim cackled as he raised his arms in the air.

“I was being sarcastic. You’re definitely an alien.” You scoffed as you rolled your eyes.

“Huh?! LIES!! DON’T LET THE FOOL BOY DECIVE YOU!!” Zim roared as he grabbed you by your shirt collar.

“You have five seconds to let go of me before I make you wish you never came to this planet” you growled. Your words dripped with venom as you spoke.

“And just what will you do if I don’t release you?” Zim countered as his grip tightened.

He felt the same burning sensation in his squeedlysplooch as he pulled you closer. Your face was just inches from his. Normally, Zim hated having a human so close to him but you? You were different. Despite the rage that oozed from your face, Zim couldn’t take his eyes off of you.

“One. _Two. **Three**_ **.** ” You counted slowly. Your voice growling angrier and angrier with each number that left your lips.

Fear snapped Zim out of his trance the moment you started your sinister countdown. However his claws were still clutching your shirt. He didn’t want to let go of you but he also didn’t want to know what horrors you’d inflict upon him if he kept holding on.

“ _ **Four.**_ ”

“Ok ok! Zim shall release you just this once!” Zim yelped as he dropped you to the ground.

**PLOP!**

You fell flat on your backside. After peeling yourself off the ground, you looked ready to rip Zim limb from limb.

Zim’s face paled as sweat begun to pour down his face. This was it. This terrifying yet alluring human was about to destroy his every last cell. He had failed his mission! All was lost! Zim squeezed his eyes shut as he braced himself for his inevitable doom.

Before you could annihilate Zim, Dib’s voice piped up.

“Face it, Zim! You’re outnumbered now! With Y/N by my side, your reign of terror will be finally put to an end!” Dib announced dramatically.

As much as you wanted to destroy Zim, you didn’t want to deprive Dib of living out his childhood dream of exposing a real alien. 

“I’m sparing you this time, Zim. Only because I want your body to be intact so it can be dissected.” You snarled as you walked back to Dib.

Once Zim realized you weren’t going to kill him, his eyes snapped open.

“Ha! Zim will not be dissected, sad little Earth monkeys! You both shall fail and when you do, I will be there, laughing at your pitiful failure!” Zim cackled.

“Oh Zim. Maybe you didn’t know this but I always get the last laugh.” You scoffed, “C’mon, Dib let’s get class over with so we can fight this alien menace!”

“This is the best day of my life!” Dib squealed as he followed you to class.

“Laugh now, mesmerizing human but I shall be the one who’ll get the last laugh!” Zim hissed as he let out another evil laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

“RECORDING ONE PLAYBACK COMPLETED!” Zim’s computer announced.

“Geez. We do _not_ get along do we, Zim?” You noted as you rubbed the back of your throbbing head.

Despite what the recoding showed, you didn’t feel like Zim was your enemy at all. Your stomach begun to churn as your mind begun to overload from confusion.

“LIES! Y/N! You love Zim! You love Zim more than the FILTHY DIB-STINK!” Zim insisted as he he clung to your cage again.

“Really? Because it looks like I like the Di-”

“COMPUTER! PLAY THE NEXT RECORDING!” Zim commanded as he jumped off the cage.

“INITIATING PLAYBACK OF RECORDING TWO!” The computer bellowed as the next recording played.

You and Dib were sitting together in the cafeteria. You poked at the questionable ‘food’ on your lunch tray as Gaz plopped down next to you.

“About time you came back,Y/N. Now Dib will have someone else to annoy.” Gaz grunted as she tapped away at her GameSlave.

You simply giggled and rolled your eyes.

Little did you know that Zim was watching you from afar.

A few sparks flew from his PAK when he heard your laugh. He stared at you in awe. He was completely and utterly enchanted. His face turned a deeper shade of green as his worm like tongue slid out of his mouth for a moment.

You promptly turned your attention to Dib. Despite the fact that you were clearly talking to Dib, Zim couldn’t hear a single word. Your entire conversation turned to static as Zim’s enchantment morphed into a jealous rage. What did that filthy big headed human have that he didn’t?! You should be sitting with Zim! Not that disgusting worm boy!

Wait..

Why did he just think that?! Zim never cared this much about humans in general let alone a single person!

“Um, Y/N, you got a little something on the side of your mouth.” Dib noted as he pointed at the piece of ‘food’ on your face.

“Really?” You patted around your face for a moment, “Did I get it?”

“Nope. It’s still there. Here let me help” Dib gently brushed the ‘food’ piece off of your face.

The sight of Dib touching your face caused Zim’s jealous rage to intensify. How dare that filthy human touch what rightfully belonged to him?! His eye twitched as he nearly snapped his fork in half. 

“Thanks, Dib!” You grinned as you continued to eat.

Zim didn’t know why seeing Dib touch you made him so upset. It’s not like he cared that much about who Dib did or didn’t touch before. However seeing his revolting hand brush up against your perfect face made Zim’s blood boil. He knew he had to do something. He couldn’t bare to watch Dib interact with you a second longer.

“So what’s our plan to expose, Zim?” You asked as you took another bite of your ‘lunch’

“I was thinking we could set up a-HEY!” Dib was cut off by a muffin smacking the back of his large head.

“See? I told you, Zim would get the last laugh!” Zim chuckled as snatched up the muffin.

Zim was about to throw the muffin at you when he saw a look of annoyance spread across your face.

While not nearly as intense as the raw unbridled fury he saw earlier, it still set his insides on fire. What was this feeling? It was so painful yet pleasant.

“Throw That muffin again, and I’ll shove it down your throat.” You snarled as you clenched your fork.

A few more sparks flew out of Zim’s PAK. His face turned dark green once more as he dropped the muffin. His eyes locked onto you as incoherent gibberish fell out of his mouth.

“What’s wrong, Zim? Scared of a human?”

Your teasing brought Zim back to reality. He shook away the remains of his trance and cleared his throat.

Zim tried to open his mouth to speak but no words came out. What was happening to him? He never had this hard of a time talking to humans before!

Zim managed to let out a shriek before running away like the lunatic he was.

“Woah. Ok, Zim’s pretty weird but he’s never done _that_ before! And did you see his weird backpack thing? It was sparking all over the place!” Dib observed excitedly.

“Huh. Maybe he’s scared of me” You laughed as you choked down another bite of your ‘food’.

“Wait a minute…That’s it! Y/N, I think I’ve got a new plan!” Dib announced as he pointed to the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: F/C- Favorite color

“RECORDING TWO PLAYBACK COMPLETED!” The computer announced.

“Huh. Well then…” You blinked a few times. 

“Are you starting to remember anything yet?!” Zim pleaded as he stared at you expectantly.

“No not really…”

“WHAT?! YOUR MEMORY BANKS ARE STILL BLOCKED?!” Zim let out a screechy growl as he pounded on your cage.

“I’m sorry, Zim. Nothing seems to be ringing a bell. Also, quit shaking the cage! Shaking the cage won’t make my memories come back. If anything it’s just giving me a migraine!” You snapped as you held your throbbing head.

“Then what will?! TELL ME! TELL ME!” Zim demanded as he clung to your cage.

“Well screaming won’t bring back my memories either! Look, let’s just watch another recording ok?!” You groaned as you folded your arms.

“Fine! Computer play another recording! This time make sure this one shows Y/N bonding with ME! Not the DIB STINK!” Zim commanded as he slid off the cage.

“INITIATING PLAYBACK OF RECORDING THREE!” The computer bellowed as the next recording begun to play.

Skool had finally ended! Rain poured down and pounded into the skool’s roof. You and Dib didn’t seem to mind as you both were chatting away as you made your way out.

“So maybe you can come over to my house so we can keep discussing our plan!” Dib urged excitedly.

“Aw man! I’d love to but my mom wants me to help unpack. Maybe tomorrow.” You groaned sadly.

“Oh. That’s ok then, I guess. I probably should clean my room a bit anyway.” Dib let out a somber chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

“See? It works out then!” You laughed.

“Yeah! Well I’ll see you tomorrow, Y/N!” Dib waved goodbye as he followed Gaz into the pouring rain.

“See you tomorrow!” You called back as you opened your F/C umbrella.

You were about to step outside when a blood curdling shriek rung out.

You jumped a bit and looked around only to find Zim screaming in agony as the rain burned his skin. 

Zim frantically tried to find shelter but to no avail. Eventually the pain became too much for the alien to bear and his body fell to the ground.

You cringed at the horrific display. Despite how much of a jerk Zim was, he didn’t deserve to suffer like that!

You sighed and decided to make your way towards Zim.

The moment you approached Zim, your eyes widened in horror. The poor alien was practically dying on the ground as smoke flew out of his skin.

You bit your lip as you felt a pang of pity in your gut. You squeezed your eyes just as you reluctantly held your umbrella over Zim’s dying body.

The moment you shielded Zim from the pouring rain, life begun to return to his body.

His skin stopped smoking as he let out a gasp. Zim quickly sat up and begun to pant.

“Oh good, you’re alive.” You grunted. Your voice may have sounded annoyed but deep down you were relieved that Zim was still alive.

“Eh?! Y/N beast?! YOU DARE HELP ZIM?!” Zim snarled as he sprung to his feet.

“You’re welcome.” You smirked as you gave him a smug grin.

“Why did you help me? I thought you wanted to expose me with the Dib monkey!” Zim growled as he eyed you suspiciously.

“Look, Zim you might be some space monster but not even you deserve go out like that. Besides Dib would probably want your body intact so you can be dissected.” You sighed as you looked down at your feet.

Zim felt jealousy charge through his veins at the mention of Dib. His eye twitched as he let out a low growl.

“Why do you like that FILTHY STINK WORM so much?!” Zim snarled as he narrowed his eyes.

“Because he’s my best friend. Maybe you should get your own and you won’t be such a jerk.” You teased.

“HA! Invaders need no one! Friendship is for the _weak._ ” Zim spat as he put his hands on his hips.

“Wait! Do you really not have friendship on your planet?” You inquired sincerely.

“Pathetic human, we Irkens don’t require friendship or even affection! We are a fully independent and SUPERIOR SPECIES!” Zim cackled.

“Geez. Your planet sounds like the loneliest place in the universe.” You sighed as you gave Zim a sympathetic look.

“Foolish stink beast! If any of us felt any form of _affection_ , our entire civilization could be put in jeopardy!” Zim snarled as he folded his arms.

“Why? What’s so bad about feeling affection?” You asked as you raised an eyebrow.

“AFFECTION MAKES YOU WEAK THAT’S WHY! When early Irkens experienced _affection_ , they would devote the rest of their miserable primitive lives to their mate.” Zim seethed as he almost hit his head on your umbrella.

“So? What’s wrong with that?” You asked as you adjusted your grip.

“If anything we’re to happen to said mate, then they would sink into depression. Depressed Irkens are inefficient.” Zim explained.

“I see. So basically because you guys got too attached to your mates you just stopped feeling affection?” You inquired as you scratched the back of your head.

“DO NOT QUESTION THE WAYS OF MY PEOPLE, Y/N!” Zim roared as he snapped his finger in your face, almost knocking your umbrella out of your hands.

“Hey! Watch it! You almost knocked over my umbrella!” You snapped as you readjusted your grip.

In the process of saving your umbrella, your hand brushed up against Zim’s.

A few more sparks flew from Zim’s PAK the moment your hand made contact with his. He felt his squeedlysplooch ignite once more as he stared at your hand. Oh how he envied the umbrella it was wrapped around! His face turned a dark shade of green as he wrapped his hand around yours.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” You demanded as you almost dropped your umbrella.

Your voice snapped Zim back to reality.

He shook his head rapidly as he peeled his hand away.

“That’s the question I should be asking YOU!” Zim snapped.

“What-”

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ZIM?!” Zim demanded.

“What are you talking about?! I haven’t done anything to you since this morning.” You reminded as you leaned away from him.

“DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME! You have infected me with some kind of Earth illness!” Zim seethed as he snapped a finger in your face.

“Earth illness? What are you talking about?! I’m not sick!” You snapped as you gently pushed his finger out of your face.

The moment your hand touched his, Zim immediately calmed down. His PAK started to spark again as he promptly wrapped his hand around yours. Your hand fit perfectly in his! He gave you a dreamy look as his face darkened again.

“Let go of me, you freak!” You yelped as you snatched your hand away

Zim shook away his trance and let out a frustrated scream.

“WHY MUST YOU MAKE ZIM FEEL THIS WAY?!” Zim roared as he clutched the sides of his head.

“I’m not making you do _anything!_ ” You insisted as you started to get a little nervous.

Zim let out another shriek and ran off. He quickly called for GIR to come pick him up. Once GIR arrived, they blasted off into the distance.

“Alien freak.” You grunted as you watched the madness.


	5. Chapter 5

“RECORDING THREE PLAYBACK COMPLETED!”

“See? There _is_ love in your heart for Zim!” Zim insisted as he gestured to the monitor.

“I don’t think that was love, Zim. I think that was just being polite.” You muttered as you raised an eyebrow.

“LIES! Your heart clearly beats with overflowing love for ZIM! CAN’T YOU FEEL IT?!” Zim wailed as he curled his hands in front of his face.

Despite how hysterical Zim was behaving, he wasn’t exactly wrong. You did feel _something_ for the insane alien. If only your mind would cooperate!

“Well…um now that you mention it… I do feel _something_ for you.” You admitted as you looked down at your feet.

“YES! YES! FEEL YOUR MEMORIES RETURN TO YOU LIKE A LOST SCHUMPLZIE RETURNS TO ITS MOTHER! FEEL THE POWER OF YOUR OVERWHELMING DISIRE FOR ZIM!” Zim cackled manically.

“Woah there! My memories are still foggy. I-”

“WHAT?! YOU STILL REMEMBER NOTHING?! GRRAH! COMPUTER! PLAY ANOTHER RECORDING!” Zim roared as he tugged on his antennas.

“INITIATING PLAYBACK OF RECORDING FOUR”

“Welcome home, son” The Robo parents greeted as Zim charged past them.

Zim tore off his disguise before his base could assist him and dove into the toilet.

He nearly ripped the flushing cord off the ceiling before swirling down to his underground lab.

“Stupid Y/N beast! They’ve done something to me! I just know it! I don’t know what they’ve done but once I find out I will DESTROY THEM!” Zim ranted to himself as he plopped down into his lab.

“Computer! Run a diagnostic for any signs of illness!” Zim commanded as he put his hands on his hips.

“Diagnosing DIAGNOSING!” The computer bellowed as mechanical tentacles dropped from the ceiling.

The tentacles engulfed Zim as the computer ran its course.

“DIAGNOSIS COMPLETE! NO ILLNESSES DETECTED!” The computer bellowed as the tentacles retracted back into the ceiling.

“WHAT?! How can this be?! My PAK has been glutting all day! Surely there must be something wrong with me!” Zim roared as he stomped his foot.

“Your body is in perfect health. However there appears to be an extreme increase in sertemine.” The Computer explained as the monitor showed a diagram of Zim’s body.

“Sertemine increase?! But sertemine isn’t supposed to increase unless… _An attraction is present!_ ” Zim’s ruby eyes widened in shock.

“No! NO! It can’t be! It’s literally impossible! I CANT BE EXPERIENCING AN ATTRACTION!” Zim gasped as he grasped the sides of his head.

“Master, sertemine increases are actually quite common amongst defecti- I mean superior Irkens. Um only the most superior and AMAZING Irkens can experience an increase in sertemine!” The computer stuttered in an attempt to console Zim.

“This can’t be happening! This can NOT be happening! I shouldn’t even feel an attraction at all, let alone to a FILTHY HUMAN! This attraction is going to put my mission in jeopardy!” Zim panicked as he frantically started to pace around his lab.

“Really, Master. It’s no big deal. You’re simply just-”

“BE QUIET! Computer! Decrease my sertemine at once!” Zim demanded as he pointed to the monitor.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.” The computer stuttered.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IMPOSSIBLE?! THERE HAS TO BE SOME WAY TO RID ME OF THIS ATTRACTION!” Zim roared.

“Master, it’s impossible to change Irken biology-”

“WAIT! THAT’S IT! COMPUTER GET ME IN CONTACT WITH PRISONER NUMBER SEVEN SEVEN SEVEN ON PLANET VORT!” Zim commanded as he pointed to the sky.

After a few moments of static, Prisoner seven seven seven answered.

“What is it this time, Zim?” Prisoner seven seven seven groaned.

“I need a sample of Early Irken courtship pheromones. And make it quick! It’s an emergency!” Zim demanded.

“Early Irken courtship pheromones? What could you possibly need those for?!” Prisoner seven seven seven yelped.

“DO NOT QUESTION ME!” Zim roared.

“Alright. Alright. I’ll send you a sample.” Prisoner seven seven seven sighed.

Within a few moments, Prisoner seven seven seven cut the call and the sample arrived in a small pink vial.

“Excellent!” Zim giggled as he held up the vial.

Before Zim could even sit down, GIR came flying into the lab.

**CRASH!**

GIR fell flat on his face.

“YAY! I FELL!” GIR squealed as he jumped off the ground and started to run around the lab.

“GIR! STOP YOUR FOOLISH RUNNING IMMEDIATELY! I need quiet so I can work!” Zim snapped as he shot GIR a glare.

“Oooh! What’s that?!” GIR chirped as he pointed to the vial.

“Early Irken courtship pheromones, GIR. With this, I can reverse engineer a cure for my sudden attraction to that Y/N beast. Once I do that, then I’ll finally be able to DESTROY THAT FILTHY HUMAN!” Zim cackled as he gestured to the vial.

“Can I have some?!” GIR squealed as he snatched the vial out of Zim’s hand,

“No GIR! No!” Zim shrieked as he tried to grab the vial back.

Zim’s pleas fell flat as GIR cheerfully popped open the vial

The moment the vial was opened, a powerful aroma erupted and surged through the lab.

Zim’s sertemine levels skyrocketed as the aroma engulfed his senses. Zim’s antennas twitched and his eyelids lowered. Sparks fired from his PAK as his face turned a dark shade of green. He let out a soft moan as his worm like tongue hung out of his mouth.

“Woo! This stuff smells like a cheesy piggie!” GIR giggled as he closed the vial.

Once the vial was closed, the smell faded away. Zim blinked and shook off the effects of the pheromones. 

“Ugh…GIR! Return the vial immediately!” Zim demanded as he held his head.

However Zim’s demand went unnoticed, as GIR had disappeared with the vial.

“GIR? GIR where did you go?!” Zim let out a frustrated growl as he searched the lab for any signs of GIR.

Sure enough, GIR had ran off to Macmeaties with the vial in hand.

You were sitting at a table waiting for the food your ordered for your parents. You decided to pick at your own food while you waited.

“CAN I HAVE SOME OF THAT?!” GIR squealed as he reached for your food.

“What?! No! Get away from my food, weird talking dog thing!” You snapped as you pulled your food away from him.

GIR immediately started to scream hysterically and threw himself onto the floor.

You rolled your eyes as you watched GIR throw his tantrum. You were about to ignore him and continue to wait when suddenly

**SPLOOSH!**

During his tantrum, GIR had accidentally opened the vial and drenched you in its contents.

“You got your weird drink all over my favorite outfit!” You screamed as you lifted up your dripping arms.

Before you could say another word, Zim burst through the doors. He was about to reprimand GIR when he smelled it.

The sickeningly sweet smell of the pheromones mixed with your scent drowned Zim’s senses. His insides felt like they were melting as more sparks fired from his PAK. Zim begun to pant as he started to sweat. 

“Oh great. You’re here too. As if tonight couldn’t get any worse”

The sound of your voice caught Zim’s attention. 

His eyes locked onto you before jumping up onto your table.

“Hey! Get off the table! You’ll get your weird alien germs all over my food!” You snarled as you shielded the food.

“Oh, sweet beautiful Y/N. You enjoy playing this game with me don’t you?” Zim let out a low growl as he stared into your eyes.

“What are you talking about?! I’m not playing a game with you! Just leave me alone!” You countered.

“Oh don’t play dumb. You know exactly what you’re doing to me. Watching my desire for you grow with each passing second. Laughing as my body burns up from the inside. Making me _weak._ ” Zim’s voice lowered as he inched closer to you.

“W-What are you doing? G-Get away from me!” You spluttered nervously as you begun to brace yourself.

“ _Winning your little game._ ” Zim’s voice was a sinister whisper as he grabbed your face.

Before you could react, Zim crashed his lips onto yours

You let out a muffled yelp as Zim’s tongue forced its way into your mouth. He let out a growly moan as his tongue collided with yours. His mind became shrouded in ecstasy as he tasted every inch of your mouth. 

You squirmed as you frantically tried to break free.

**FWOOSH!**

With one swift movement, you pushed Zim off of your face and ran out the door. 

Zim fell flat on his back as his mind finally returned to reality.

“Ugh…What just happened?” Zim groaned as he slowly sat up.

“You kissed, Y/N!” GIR teased as he ate your parent’s food.

“Huh? I did wha- WAIT A MINUTE IT’S ALL COMING BACK TO ME!” Zim gasped as he sprung to his feet.

“You guys looked so cute together! Are you gonna get married?!” GIR giggled as he continued to eat,

Zim let out a loud shriek as he ran out of the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

“RECORDING FOUR PLAYBACK COMPLETED”

“Heh. So um, that was awkward… but don’t worry! It gets better! SO MUCH BETTER!” Zim reassured.

Suddenly your mind cleared for a moment. You went dead silent as a memory finally resurfaced.

You had arrived home after running out of Macmeaties. You’re emotions were swirling like a raging storm. Your heart thumped loudly in your chest as you struggled to wrap you head around what just happened.

Your emotions rampaged through your mind. You had no idea how to feel! On one hand, you were disgusted that Zim would even _consider_ sticking his tongue in your mouth. But at the same time, you strangely enjoyed the fact that he had such strong feelings for you. 

For some reason, it felt like Zim’s behavior had somehow answered a pressing question had been festering deep within your heart. You had no idea what the question even was but that didn’t seem to matter. All that seemed to matter was that there was some form of closure. 

You were also confused. What did Zim see in you that made him want to kiss you?! This _had_ to be some kind of twisted revenge for pushing and threatening him earlier! That had to be it! There’s no way he could actually be attracted to you! You were human and he was an alien! Surely he’d only be interested in his own kind, right? _Right?!_

“ _There_ you are! Where’s the food you were supposed to bring?!”

The sound of your mother’s harsh tone broke through your mental breakdown.

“Mom! I-I can explain!” You stuttered.

“Let me guess, you only got food for yourself didn’t you? You’re always so selfish! You can’t even bother to get food for your own parents!” Your mother scolded as she put her hands on her hips.

“N-No that’s not true! I was actually-”

“Don’t you talk back to me, Y/N! Go to your room and finish unpacking!” Your mother growled as she pointed upstairs.

“Yes ma’am” You sighed as you made your way to your room.

Once you entered your room you opened up one of the boxes and begun to shuffle through it.

After a few minutes of unpacking, you felt something soft at the bottom of the box.

“Huh? What’s this?” You muttered as you pulled out a small green alien plushie.

The moment your mind realized what was in your hand, your eyes lit up.

“Hey, Jimmy! I remember you! You’re the glow in the dark alien plushie Dib got me for my eighth birthday!” You chirped as you held up Jimmy.

You cradled Jimmy in your arms for a moment and giggled.

“Boy, I remember all the good times we had together, lil’ fella. You used to go _everywhere_ with me! You even went with me when I moved! You protected me from just about everything. Everything except my parents…” You sighed as you gave Jimmy a squeeze.

“My parents never liked you.. or Dib for that matter. The always thought you two would be a ‘bad influence’ and fill my head with ‘bad ideas’. They’ve never liked any of my interests! All they cared about were my grades! Heck, even my grades were never good enough! Nothing I do is ever good enough for them!” You lamented as you plopped onto your bed.

Tears poured down your cheeks as you clung to Jimmy and slowly lied down. 

“I’m so glad you’re still here for me, Jimmy. You’re the only alien I want in my life. You won’t force your tongue into my mouth like that stupid Zim!” You sniffled as you stroked Jimmy’s bright green forehead.

You let out a few more sobs before falling into a deep sleep.

_When your heavy eyelids opened, you were not in the comfort of your room. You were surrounded by hundreds of aliens that looked almost exactly like Zim. You let out a gasp when you came face to face with a cluster of massive octopus like robots. Standing beside the robots was an extremely tall alien. The tall alien shot you a disgusted glare and shook her head._

_Something about the tall alien seemed familiar to you. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it but that tall alien eerily reminded you of your mother._

_You let out a yelp as you looked at your reflection in a large monitor in the center of the room._

_You were no longer your human self! You were now a F/C eyed alien just like Zim!_

_“Hey! What’s going on here?!” You wailed as your eyes frantically darted around the room._

_“Future Irken Invader, Y/N. You are here for your existence evaluation.” The Control Brains rumbled as their many many eyes flashed with every word._

_“Irken Invader? But I’m not an Irken! Or an invader! I’m a-”_

_“SILENCE! Begin the evaluation!” The tall Irken snarled._

_You shivered when the tall Irken spoke. She even sounded like your disapproving mother._

_Suddenly, tentacles shot out from the control brains and violently hooked into your PAK._

_You shuddered as the large monitor crackled to life._

_You were shown standing behind Zim. Your small hand snuggled in his._

_“Z-Zim? Are you sure going to Irk’s surface is a good idea?” You stuttered as you squeezed his hand._

_“What the-Zim?! Why am I standing behind hi-” You stuttered as you stared at the monitor in shock._

_“SILENCE!” The control brains interjected as the video continued._

_“Don’t worry, Y/N! You’ll be perfectly fine! You’ve got me, future tallest, ZIM! By your side!” Zim sang as he pointed his free hand at himself._

_You giggled as you let Zim guide you along._

_After a few minutes of traveling, your pace begun to slow and your face fell._

_“Y/N? Are you ok?” Zim inquired as he glanced back at you._

_“Yeah. I’m ok. It’s just…Will you still remember me when you become the tallest?” You sighed as you looked down at your feet._

_Zim suddenly stopped walking for a moment, causing you to almost bump into him._

_“Hey!” You yelped as you caught yourself._

_“Heh. Sorry about that…” Zim trailed off as he seemed deep in thought for a moment._

_Zim remained quiet for a moment before letting go of your hand._

_You let out a surprised gasp as Zim turned to face you and took both of your hands in his._

_“Y/N…I would never forget you. You’re the only one who truly understands my INCREDIBLE GENIUS! You believe in me when no one else will! You…” Zim swallowed hard as he gently squeezed your hands._

_Zim’s ruby eyes gazed deeply into your F/C eyes before finally being able to speak again._

_“You mean everything to me, Y/N.”_

_“Do you really mean that?” You gasped as your eyes lit up._

_“Of course I do! Zim is not a liar! When I become tallest, YOU SHALL RULE BY MY SIDE NO MATTER HOW SHORT YOU ARE! Y/N I…I-”_

_Zim’s speech was cut short by a loud voice._

_“Hey! No trespassing!” A guard barked as he pointed his weapon at you and Zim._

_Zim immediately scooped you up bridal style and made a run for it!_

_“Hey! Get back here!” The guard squawked as he gave chase._

_Zim frantically carried you throughout the underground tunnel systems. Unfortunately, he tripped and you fell out of his arms_

_“Oof!” Zim grunted as his face kissed the ground._

_The guard was about to attack Zim before_

_**BONK!** _

_A large rock slammed into the guards head._

_“You leave my best friend alone!” You seethed as you held up another rock._

_The guard rubbed his head and growled. Before you could throw another rock, the guard tacked you and dragged you away._

_Zim peeked himself off the ground and let out a scream as he watched you get dragged off._

_“Y/N! NO!” Zim wailed as he tried to chase after you before being zapped by another guard._

_The monitor shut off and everyone’s eyes were on you._

_“Due to your act of defiance as well as your increased sertemine, you will be deleted.” The control brains’ voices oozed with venom._

_“I always knew you were a defective” The tall Irken sneered as a sadistic smile spread across her face._

_Before you could defend yourself, the control brains sent a powerful shock into your body._

_You let out a blood curdling scream as the electricity raged through your body._

Your screaming continued as you woke up in a cold sweat.

“Wait! Was all that just a dream?!” You panted as you patted yourself.

You rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, you were your old human self again.

“Oh thank goodness!” You let out a sigh of relief as you made your way back to your room.


	7. Chapter 7

“Y/N?! Y/N?! Hello?! HELLO?!”

The sound of Zim’s screeching brought you back to the present.

“Ugh…” you groaned as you rubbed your throbbing head.

“Are you ok?” Zim asked, genuinely concerned.

“Oh! Yeah! Sorry about that. Just had a flashback.” You laughed half heartedly.

“A FLASHBACK?! REALLY?! DO YOU REMEMBER ME NOW?!” Zim squealed as hope danced in his ruby eyes.

“Well not really…I-”

“COMPUTER! PLAY ANOTHER RECORDING!” Zim interjected as he pointed to the monitor.

“INITIATING PLAYBACK OF RECORDING FIVE!”

The next day you walked to skool looking and feeling terrible. Your eyes were a bit swollen from crying and you could still taste Zim in your mouth.

“Hey, Y/N- Woah. Are you ok? You look like you just died and we’re brought back to life by an amateur necromancer.” Dib observed as he gave you a sympathetic look.

“Zim decided to stick his gross alien tongue in my mouth last night…” You groaned as you stopped walking.

Dib’s eyes nearly burst through his glasses.

“HE DID WHAT?!” Dib squawked in disbelief.

“He kissed me! I know! I know! It was super gross and weird but that wasn’t even the weirdest thing-”

“THAT ALIEN FREAK KISSED YOU?! Ok! Stay calm, Y/N! We need to get you to my dad’s lab right away! He probably laid eggs in your mouth or something!” Dib panicked as he grabbed your hand.

“Wait! What?! Can he really do that?” You looked like you were about to vomit.

“I..I don’t know. But! I saw something like that happen in a horror movie! So it’s better to be safe than sorry!” Dib insisted as he dragged you behind him.

“Ok! Ok! Just stop tugging! You’ll pull my arm off!” You grumbled as you followed Dib back to his house.

The moment you arrived, Dib burst through the door and rushed you to the lab.

“Dad! We need to give Y/N a check up! That alien kissed them! We need to check for eggs or poison or-” Dib blubbered as he gestured to you.

“Son! Calm down! I don’t know how many times I need to say this but: There are no aliens! Your friend simply went on a bad date. It’s nothing to be jealous about.” Professor Membrane reassured as he put a hand on Dib’s shoulder.

“Jealous? I’m not jealous. I’m just worried about my only friend! That’s all!” Dib blushed.

“Of course you are, son. Of course.” Professor Membrane chuckled as he shook his head.

“Dad! Please! Can’t you just take a look?” Dib pleaded as he gave him the saddest puppy dog face.

“Oh. Alright. I’ll take a look.” Professor Membrane sighed.

Professor Membrane hummed as he pulled out a few futuristic gadgets and ran some tests on you. After a few minutes of tests, Professor Membrane scribbled down some notes.

“Well son, your friend is perfectly healthy! However, there does seem to be a foreign substance embedded in their skin.” Professor Membrane noted as he looked through his notes.

“A foreign substance?! Do you know what it is?” Dib squeaked as he looked at his dad expectantly.

“Well no but I’m certain it’s probably just some sort of perfume. After all your friend’s body is in perfect health.” Professor Membrane explained with a shrug.

“That weird bottle that talking dog spilled on me!” You gasped as your eyes widened.

“Wait! What weird bottle? And was that dog green by chance?” Dib inquired.

“Yeah! The dog was green alright and totally crazy. Anyway, he spilled a bottle of weird stuff all over me last night. I must’ve forgotten to wash it off.” You explained with a nervous laugh.

“See son? It’s just perfume! Now I need to head to my main lab to check in a few experiments. You two have fun! I’ll be home at eight.” Professor Membrane mused as he walked out of the lab.

“That doesn’t sound like perfume to me. Y/N, that green dog works for Zim! He probably covered you in some kind of alien toxin. That’s probably why Dad couldn’t find anything wrong.” Dib rambled as he circled you.

“Aw man! What are we gonna do?! I don’t want to be some alien science experiment!” You groaned as you buried your face on your hands.

“Don’t worry, Y/N! We’ll get to the bottom of this! I think I know someone who can help. Follow me!” Dib urged as he grabbed your hand.

Dib rushed you to the garage and stood before a large tarp.

“Behold, Y/N! A real alien spaceship!” Dib announced as he threw off the tarp.

Under the tarp was none other than Tak’s ship.

“Pestering human! Why are you bothering me now!” The ship grumbled.

“Woah! Dib, this is so cool! How did you find it?” You squealed as you stared at the ship in awe.

“This terrible human STOLE ME FROM MY RIGHTFUL OWNER, TAK!” The ship roared as a picture of Tak’s face appeared on its screen.

“Yeah…Um it’s a long story really but I’ll tell you another time. Ship, we need your help again!” Dib urged as he turned to face the ship.

“I’ve already told you! I don’t help anyone but Tak!” The ship pouted.

“We need you help to foil one of Zim’s evil plans! It would make him really miserable!” Dib explained.

“Flawless logic! I will help you!” The ship chirped as a picture of a check mark appeared on its screen.

“My friend here had some kind of weird alien substance spilled on them! Do you think you can analyze it?” Dib asked as he gestured to you.

“Oh? Is that all? That’ll be simple.” The ship whirred as a few tentacles whipped out from it.

The tentacles wrapped around you tightly as the ship’s screen loaded.

“Analyzing… Done! It appears your friend is covered in…Early Irken Courtship Pheromones.” The ship’s voice fell as its tentacles retracted.

“COURTSHIP PHEROMONES?!” Dib exclaimed in shock.

“That’s what I said. Back before Irkens discovered cloning, Irken bodies used to give off powerful courtship pheromones that mixed with their natural body chemistry. The scent of these pheromones would send an Irken into a wild frenzy of sorts. However, the pheromones’ scents were unique to each individual. Therefore, the pheromones could only affect an Irken’s life mate.” The ship explained nonchalantly.

You and Dib exchanged horrified glances as the ship spoke.

“Oh god! Maybe _that’s_ why he kissed me!” You shuddered.

“Wait! Did you just say Zim _kissed_ you?!” The ship exclaimed in horror.

“Yeah! And it makes me sick just remembering it.” You whimpered as you looked down at your feet.

The ship remained silent for a moment before finally being able to speak.

“I never thought I’d say this but human, you have my apologies.” The ship sounded genuinely sympathetic.

“It’s alright. It was just a gross kiss. I’ll live.” You sighed as you looked back up at the ship.

“It’s actually much worse than ‘just a gross kiss’! That idiot has claimed you as his life mate!” The ship yelped.

“HE WHAT?!” You and Dib screeched in horror.

“Once an early Irken found a suitable partner, they would kiss them…passionately. Once the kiss was completed, their partner would forever be branded as their life mate.” The ship’s voice shuddered a bit.

“NOOO! Y/N CAN’T BE THAT ALIEN MONSTER’S MATE FOR LIFE!” Dib wailed as he grabbed the sides of his head.

“HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?! I DONT WANT TO BE HIS MATE EITHER! I BARELY KNOW HIM AND I ALREADY HATE HIM!” You gagged. You felt like you were going to lose your breakfast!

“SHIP! SURELY THERE HAS TO BE SOMEWAY TO FIX THIS!” Dib screeched as he pressed his hands up against the ship’s screen.

“DON’T TOUCH ME! While there is no way to change Irken biology, there is a way to break his heart. Which is way more satisfying in my opinion!” The ship chirped.

“Break his heart? Ship, you’re a genius! Tell us how!” Dib insisted.

“Don’t tell me what to do! Anyway, Y/N! If you want to be free of Zim’s DISGUSTING affections then I suggest you listen carefully! I’m afraid you’re going to need to…accept his…Excuse me for just a moment ” The ship gagged for a few minutes before continuing, “You need to accept his affections for now. Play the role for a few days then deliver the final blow. Tell him your true feelings and watch him break.” 

“Geez, that sounds kind of harsh. Wait! I have an idea! Y/N, what if you tricked Zim into exposing himself! That way we’ll be rid of Zim and be able to show the whole world a real alien!” Dib cheered as he threw an arm around you.

“Well I liked my idea better but as long as Zim suffers, I guess that’s all that really matters. Just he sure to film everything for me! I want to see all the chaos!” The ship cackled.

You went silent for a moment and looked down at your feet. On one hand, you wouldn’t have to be Zim’s life mate and make Dib’s dream come true. However on the other hand, part of you didn’t want to hurt Zim at all. You couldn’t help but feel like there was so much more to Zim than just ‘evil alien’. You’ve always wanted to know more about aliens in general. Getting to know Zim might be a great place to start.

Finally, both parts of you managed to come to an agreement.

“Alright, count me in!”


	8. Chapter 8

“RECORDING FIVE PLAYBACK COMPLETED!”

“How do you have a recoding of something that happened when you weren’t there?” You asked as you raised an eyebrow.

“I dunno.” Zim shrugged nonchalantly.

“Ok then..”

“Do you remember anything now?” Zim sighed as he looked at you expectantly.

“Eh kinda…My brain is still foggy though.” You admitted.

Zim let out a frustrated growl as he nearly pulled his antennas off his head.

“WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO GET YOUR PITIFUL HUMAN BRAIN TO REMEMBER ME?!” Zim roared as he jumped up and down.

“I don’t know! Ok?! But like I said, yelling at me won’t solve anything!” You snapped as you shot Zim a glare.

“Ugh! This is taking too long! Computer! Play another recording! I need to go to my scheming lab to think of a plan to bring Y/N’s memories back! GIR! Watch my human! Make sure they don’t try to escape!” Zim commanded as he made his way towards the toilet in the center of the ‘kitchen’.

“Yes my master!” GIR saluted as his eyes turned red for a moment.

“Good! Make sure they watch the whole recording!” Zim called as he jumped into the toilet and pulled the flushing cord.

GIR giggled as his eyes returned to their normal cheerful blue color.

“I’m gonna watch Floopsy bloop Shmoopsy!” GIR chirped as he changed the channel.

While GIR’s cartoon played, your mind was graced with another memory.

You and Dib decided to discuss your plans while Tak’s ship made snide comments.

Dib rambled on and on about all of Zim’s possible weakness but your mind didn’t seem to process a word.

All you could think of was that strange dream you had the night before. In truth, it wasn’t the first time you had a dream about being an Irken. You recalled a similar dream you had when you were six.

_Your Irken self was sitting alone in a strange alien cafeteria. You were about to take a bite of your food when Zim plopped down next to you._

_“Zim! I thought you were sent to the behavioral correction chamber! What are you doing back so soon?!” You squeaked._

_“Silly, Y/N. Have you forgotten who you’re speaking to?! I am future tallest, Zim! I’m so amazing they had to let me go early.” Zim lied as a few beads of sweat dripped down his face._

_You didn’t buy Zim’s lie for a single second._

_“What really happened, Zim?” You eyed him suspiciously as you folded your arms._

_“Heh. Saw right through me didn’t you? Well I kinda sorta escaped.” Zim’s voice shrank as he spoke._

_“Broke out?! How on Irk did you manage to do that?!” You yelped as your F/C eyes widened in shock._

_“Oh that was easy! I just blew up one of the security drones and jumped out through a window.” Zim explained as he took a bite of his food._

_“You blew up a security drone?! And you made it out unscathed?!” You gasped as you grasped the sides of your head._

_“Yep. That’s what happened.” Zim muttered as he continued to eat._

_“Zim that sounded so…Amazing!!! Man! I wish I was there to see you do that!” You squealed as a big grin spread across your face._

_Upon seeing your adorable grin, Zim’s PAK sparked a bit and his face turned a deep shade of green._

_“Man, Zim! You’re literally the coolest! I didn’t think anyone could escape the behavioral correction center without getting caught! And blowing up a security drone?! Ingenious!” Your own PAK begin to spark as well._

_“Thank you! I knew you would appreciate my genius!” Zim chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head._

_“Hey! Look! It’s the freak and their pet shortie!” Purple teased as he pointed at you and Zim._

_“Sounds like someone’s cranky because they failed their weapon training exam.” You retorted as you folded your arms._

_“It’s not my fault the blaster was off center!” Purple huffed as he put his hands on his hips._

_“You keep telling yourself that.” You muttered sarcastically as you took another bite of your food._

_“Seriously though, why do you let that shortie hang around you? I mean, you are tall enough to sit with the higher level trainees. Not quite tall enough to sit with the elites like me of course but still. You don’t need keep shorties around, Y/N. Especially not ones so..small. He’s very small you know. He’s a tiny thing.” Purple rambled as he flicked his wrist._

_“First off all, he has a name, it’s Zim. Secondly I actually enjoy sitting with him. Zim’s actually quite entertaining once you get to know him.” You countered as you gestured towards Zim._

_“Yeah! So get lost! You’re disrespecting your FUTURE TALLEST HERE!” Zim added as he stood up on the table._

_Purple blinked before bursting into roaring laughter._

_“Hey! What’s so funny?!” Zim snarled as he glared at Purple._

_“Maybe you are right, Y/N! He’s hilarious! Future Tallest! Zim, you’re not even tall enough to reach the buttons on a snack machine!”’ Purple cackled as he doubled over._

_“Laugh now, yes. But soon you won’t be laughing any longer! I can already feel my body growing more and more each day! Soon I’ll be even taller than the current tallest! Once my amazing body has reached its full height you will all pay! Oh how you will pay! YOU WILL COWER BEFORE MY AWESOME HEIGHT AND BRILLIANCE! YOU WILL FOREVER RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH ZIM!” Zim cackled as he raised his hands in the air._

_Purple fell to the ground as his laughter grew stronger. He soon began rolling around in a puddle of laughter induced tears before finally regaining his composure._

_That didn’t last long though. Because the moment Purple stood up, he burst into another fit of laughter._

_“C’mon, Zim. Let’s go sit somewhere else.” You grunted as you picked up your lunch tray._

_“Fine. I will spare you just this once!” Zim huffed as he grabbed his food and followed you._

_Purple continued to laugh as You and Zim walked to a different table._

_“I believe how DISRESPECTFUL that FILTHY WORM was!” Zim growled as he slammed his lunch tray down onto the table._

_“I know right? Man, I hate how he and Red always pick on us.” You agreed as you set your food down next to him._

_“Y/N, when I become the Tallest, they will suffer greatly.” Zim’s voice oozed with venom._

_“Good. I can’t wait to see those turds get what’s coming to them!” You nodded as you resumed eating._

_“I will execute EVERYONE IN THIS ACADEMY! No one will even THINK about talking to Zim that way EVER AGAIN!” Zim cackled as he stabbed his food with his fork._

_“Wait…Even me?” Your voice fell a bit when you asked._

_“Oh and don’t worry, Y/N! I won’t execute you! Life would be boring without you!” Zim reassured as he took a bite of his food._

_“Do you really mean that?” You asked a bit too hopefully._

_“Of course! Zim is not a liar!” Zim chuckled as he continued to eat._

_“That’s good to hear then”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used is All is Found from Frozen 2

“Y/N? Did you get all that?”

Dib’s voice woke you from your thoughts.

“Uh….”

“Really?! Don’t tell me you weren’t paying attention all this time!” Dib whined as he dragged a hand down his face.

“Well, I can’t say I blame them. Your voice is annoying! I don’t want to listen to your rambling either!” Tak’s ship huffed.

“Sorry, Dib. I got a lot on my mind right now. I-I need to go home. I’ll get back to you soon. I promise. I just…need a minute to process things.” You confessed as you slowly got up.

“What?! Y/N, you can’t leave just yet! We have to come up with a plan and-”

“I know, Dib. We will come up with something but….I just need to clear my head. I promise we can keep planning tomorrow!”

And with that, you ran home as fast as your legs could take you.

You could’ve sworn you heard Dib call out after you but you were to far away to hear it.

When you made it home, your parents were still at work. What luck! This meant you’d have the house to yourself for quite sometime!

You zipped upstairs and took a long, warm shower. You scrubbed and scrubbed until your skin turned pink. You had to make sure there wasn’t a single trace of those courtship pheromones left behind.

Once you felt that you were truly clean, you hopped out of the shower and threw on your favorite PJs.

You scooped up Jimmy and held him tight as you plopped down onto your bed.

Just the feeling of holding Jimmy in your arms was enough to make you feel safe and secure.

As you cradled Jimmy in your arms, your anxious mind went on autopilot.

You soon found yourself singing an old lullaby your grandmother used to sing to you.

“Where the north wind meets the sea, there’s a river. Full of memory” You sang softly as you stroked Jimmy’s antennas.

“Sleep my darling, safe and sound. For in this river, all is found.” You gently kissed the top of Jimmy’s head.

“All is found. When all is lost then all is found…” You let out a yawn as you slowly lied down.

“In her waters, deep and true. Lie the answers and a path for you.” You fluffed up your pillow and pulled up your blankets.

“Dive down deep into her sound but not too far or you’ll be drowned…” You snuggled deep into your blankets.

You let out one final yawn as your heavy eyelids closed.

When your eyes opened you were standing before a large river. You peered deeply into the river but your reflection was distorted by the river’s waves.

“She will sing to those who hear and in her song, all magic flows…” You sang as you continued to watch the waves dance across your face.

“But can you brave what you most fear?” The longer you stared at it, the more distorted your reflection became.

“Can you face what the river knows?” The water rippled as your once human reflection morphed into your Irken self!

You let out a yelp as you stumbled away from the river.

**POP!**

Your Irken self burst out from the river and shook away the excess water.

“Who are you?!” You shrieked as you jumped to your feet.

“I’m you! From the past!” Your Irken self replied as they snapped a finger in your direction.

You let out another scream as you backed away.

You didn’t know what sacred you more: The alien popping out of a river claiming to be you or the fact that they had your voice.

“I know. I know. It’s a lot to take in but I swear I mean you no harm!” Your Irken self insisted as they held up their hands defensively.

“What are you talking about?! How are _you_ me?! _I’m_ me!” You yelped as you gestured to your human self.

“Like I said, I _was_ you. A long long time ago that is.” Your Irken self explained as they crossed their arms.

“But- How?! How could you and I be the same person?! It doesn’t make any sense!” You wailed as you grabbed the sides of your head.

“Well…I’m just as confused as you are to be honest. I guess it’s got something to with reincarnation or something…I don’t know.”Your Irken self scratched their head before regaining their composure, “Look, that doesn’t matter right now! What matters now is I have something important to tell you”

“What? That I’m going insane?!”

“No! I’m here to tell you about Zim! He’s not evil like that Dib boy says! He’s just misunderstood! Honest! I know it sounds crazy but…Please don’t break Zim’s heart! You-”

“Oh, _now_ I understand what’s going on here!” You interjected as you stroked your chin.

“You _do?”_

“You’re probably just one of Zim’s alien tricks! You’re just trying to stop me from exposing him! Well I’ve got news for you: you’re little plan isn’t gonna work! So just go back to your master and leave me alone!” You huffed as you gestured for your Irken self to leave.

“That’s not true at all! Zim doesn’t even know that you and I are the same person! As far as he’s concerned you’re just some random human!” Your Irken self countered as they tugged on their antennas.

“Prove it.”

“What?” Your Irken self blinked in surprise

“If you and I really are the same person, then prove it! Do something only the real me could do!” You commanded as you folded your arms.

“Fine! But if I prove myself you must promise to hear me out, got it?” Your Irken self pouted.

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Just get on with it already!” You griped as you tapped your foot.

Your Irken self took in a deep breath.

“Until the river’s finally crossed, you’ll never feel the solid ground…”

Your eyes widened in shock as your Irken self continued the lullaby.

“You have to get a little lost, on your way…”

“To being found.” You couldn’t help but join in as you felt your walls melt away.

“Where the north wind, meets the sea. There’s a river full of memory.” You sang as a smile tugged at your face.

“Come, my darling homeward bound. Where all is lost…” You Irken self gently held your hands.

“Then all is found.” You felt like a weight had been lifted off your chest as you sang along with your Irken self.

“All is found. All is found….” A few tears down your cheeks as you and your Irken self finished the lullaby.

“Wow, I guess we really _are_ the same person huh?” You sniffled as you dried your tears.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. _Now_ will you listen to what I have to say?” Your Irken self asked as they put their hands on their hips.

You simply nodded and sat down.

“Good. Now, as I was saying, Just because Zim has chosen you to be his life mate doesn’t mean you _have_ to love him in return.” Your Irken self explained as they sat down in front of you.

“I don’t?”

“Not really. If you really want to back out, then just trick Zim into helping you find The River of Hope on planet Cryothana. Once there, all you’ll need to do is dive into the water with him. The water will wipe out your memories of Zim as well as his memories of you. Then you guys can live your lives like none of this ever happened.” Your Irken self explained.

“Erase my memories? I don’t know if I like the sound of that…”

“It’ll just erase your memories of Zim. That’s it. The river won’t wipe out any of your other memories as long as you don’t jump in with any sentimental items on you.” Your Irken self reassured.

“Oh, well in that case, I guess it’s worth a shot. I’m pretty sure I can probably convince Dib to let me take his ship to Cryothana.” You said as you sat up a bit straighter.

“Just make sure Dib doesn’t jump into the river with you. Otherwise you’ll lose your memories of him as well…” Your Irken self warned as they started to fade away.


End file.
